Alphabet challenge
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Umm... bad summary, basically what the title says. Random drabbles.
1. Alcohol

Alcohol

He had had a long day. Hotch was exhausted, so much that he almost collapsed. He was also half drunk, which made him even more tired. He normally didn't drink but this was an exception. He was bored and there were barely any new cases that appealed to him.

He lurched from his chair only to fall backwards and bang his head on the floor. Everyone stared at him.

Blame it on the alcohol.


	2. Bath

Bath

Rossi had no way of relaxing except to take a bath. It felt good to him, it loosened his tensed up muscles and it calmed him down. He loved it… He knew no one that no could or would bother him. No one would want to see his body anyway. Now he wasn't think he was ugly or anything, in fact, he thought that Garcia might think he was slightly sexy… but who in the world would want to see a naked 60-year old man's body?

Rossi sighed and fell asleep in the tub. He rarely did this, though, but he was tired enough to.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, I couldn't believe it – Joe looks good/slightly sexy despite being 62! I was amazed! I think he looks quite nice. :D**


	3. Chess

Chess

Spence loved chess. He was an expert at it but Gideon was always better than he was. Gideon lost to him on Spence's birthday. Since he left, he's had no one to play with him. Sometimes he'd play online with random people but it wasn't as fun and sometimes he'd play by himself or fumble with a little electronic game. Those options weren't fun either way.

He tapped his fingers on the chessboard and looked around at everyone on the plane. He knew this would be a long flight, judging the fact that the Anchorage police called them to come. He knew that it was about 3372 miles from Quantico to Anchorage.

Emily sat down and smiled at him. "Could you teach me how to play?" She asked.

Spencer smiled and chuckled. "Of course," he set up the chessboard.

The two played for so long that their heads began to hurt, but in the end, Emily enjoyed it and she got better and better each time she played.


	4. Decorate

Decorate

Derek was getting bored of his plain desk and office. He had broken two of the toys Garcia had given him and that saddened him. He looked around again, this time at the boring shade of whitish-tan that seemingly covered the walls. It made the room look bigger than it was supposed to look. He didn't like big rooms; he thought they were too roomy and distant.

He thought about it hard and decided he wanted to decorate the room with a new shade of paint: dark green. He also decided to he wanted to redecorate his office with his movie posters.

He was having fun, the most fun he had had in awhile.


	5. Elephants

Elephants

JJ had taken her son to the zoo. They had already seen the birds, the tigers, the lions, the hippos, the rhinos, the alligators and everything in between – except the elephants. JJ smiled and watched Henry stare at the elephants.

They were romping in the water and tossing a bright red ball to each other using their trunks. Henry laughed and giggled so much that he began to cry. Even JJ couldn't even pass a laugh as she watched both him and the elephants.

It is times like these that she would cherish for the rest of her life.


	6. Flowers

Flowers

It was Emily's birthday. She didn't want much on her birthday, but there was one thing she wanted – it was flowers. She not have asked for flowers for her birthday though… because everyone had given her flowers. She had so many flowers that she couldn't even count them all!

Despite being her birthday, she decided to give some to everyone. They thanked her and she smiled happily. It was the best birthday she had ever had. She couldn't ask for more.


	7. Game

Game

Garcia sat down at the dinner table with Derek. While they were eating dinner, he showed her how to play a new game called 'smite and malice'. She loved games even though she usually showed her enthusiasm on MMORGS. He knew that she loved games no matter what they were.

Derek actually came over to see if she was all right or not. She had been sick and couldn't come to work. However, when he got there, he could see that she had been cooking dinner. She made just enough for the both of them. Then he was sucked into agreeing to teach her a new card game that she could play whenever she was bored (even though it was a two or more player type of game). On the other hand, maybe because she loves it when he compliments her?

Nonetheless, the two were having fun together.


	8. Headache

**A/N: Oh yeah, I know Gideon isn't in the show anymore but I thought I'd include him, too…**

**

* * *

**

Headache

It had been a long day for Gideon. Since he had left the BAU, he had become a florist. Usually the place was lax about the hours, but today was different. Today was hectic because of the lack of employees. Everyone seemed to be sick! Instead of working the normal five hours, he had to work twice that. He had a headache.

He looked up to see Reid in the corner of his eye. "Spencer…"

"Jason…?" He looked up to see Gideon. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I work here, Spence… what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just observing the plants… thinking about getting one for my desk… any suggestions? I don't know much about plants…" Gideon just smiled and showed Spence several plants such as bromeliad, orchid, aloe vera, donkey tail, jade plant, pothos and airplane plant. Reid smiled at all of them and couldn't choose just one… so he decided to come the next day and look at them again.

However, when Gideon got home, he still had that nasty ol' headache…


	9. Impatient

**A/N: Same as Gideon…**

* * *

Impatient

Elle was starting to get impatient at her new job. She was working at a day care out of all places. She was getting impatient because she was tired of yelling at the kids for doing the same things repeatedly and because the parents hadn't even come yet. She was also bored and tired of being there. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

The kids yelled, screamed and cried. She too did the same thing but her voice was drowned out by the little children's voices. She couldn't handle it anymore… She knew that when tomorrow comes, she'd quit.

…

…And when tomorrow came, she did just that. She quit and she had the largest grin on her face that anyone had _ever_ seen…


	10. Jam

Jam

Hotch loved jam on his toast. He didn't care what fruit it was; it could be strawberry, blackberry or peach – he loved them all. He would put it on toast, waffles or pancakes. He didn't care about what anyone thought. It was delicious and that's what he cared about the most.

However, he didn't love traffic jams! He thought they were annoying… He was late to work. He thought that everyone was wondering where he was! He was also frustrated because his cell phone had died and he had no way of calling anyone.

Boy, what a way to start the day?!


	11. Kilt

Kilt

It was the day of the Scottish festival, so Rossi decided to take a day off. Hotch could never say 'no' because he had seen the inside of Rossi's house – there was Scottish related things all over, including kilts.

Rossi loved wearing kilts, despite the fact they look like dresses. He only wears them at festivals though because he knew he'd be treated like one of them instead of being made fun of. He could also play the bagpipes and even eat haggis (no one even knows why he even eats the stuff!) and he knows Scottish Gaelic, too.

* * *

**A/N: lol, I'm sorry, I'm not used to writing in third person…**


	12. Loud

Loud

"Arrghhh," Spence groaned as he paced up and down the halls of his house. Someone across the street was having a wild party and it was loud… louder than any party he had ever heard before. It was terrible! He could not even get a lick of sleep that night! He held his head tight and just had about enough.

"I'm going to a hotel where it's quiet," I mumbled. He didn't want to take anything with him, so he just left with what he had on and left to go to the hotel…

Where he finally got to rest for the night…


	13. Mango

Mango

Everyone was bored, even Spence… but not Derek. He was eating mangoes while everyone waited for a new case. He could hear everyone groaning, even Garcia muttered something to herself and she stared off into space – she didn't even realise her online RP character was dying. "Dang, why is everyone so bored except me?" He mumbled.

He had one way to combat boredom though. He would go to the building's kitchen and make fruits salads. He loved every fruit available to man, but his most favourite were mangoes.

He loved how they tasted, how they felt in his mouth, even its look was appealing to him (who'd want to eat a gnarled up looking fruit that looked chewed up by a garbage disposal?) , it even smelled good, too (again, who'd want to eat a fruit that was digested by a giraffe?).

He smiled and handed everyone mangoes. They all smiled and thanked him. Derek was always the one that pulled them out their boredom!


	14. Nap

Nap

They were up all night trying to catch a killer… even though they finally did; most of them were half-asleep trying to wait.

When the next day came, JJ couldn't get a lick of sleep that night. She was exhausted but her mind kept racing! The only thing she could think of what had happened the previous night. It was a hostage situation and she was a part of it; she was even help at gunpoint.

She had trouble driving, concreting, eating and working. Rossi even asked if she wanted to take a nap and she said no. She finally gave up and gave in… she decided to take a nap. She lied down on the couch and immediately fell asleep. She slept all day because everyone started to notice. They didn't disturb her though, they knew she'd be angry and they knew she didn't get much sleep, too.


	15. Ocean

Ocean

Everyone had gone to Galveston. This was Emily's favourite city because of the ocean. She had loved the ocean all of her life but she could barely visit it because she lived inland all of her life. This made her miss it even more than usual. Everyone smiled as she swam happily in the ocean.

It was as if she were a little kid again. Spence decided to join her and he threw her a beach ball. She smiled and threw it back at him. The other five decided to join them and despite there being seven of them, they divided into two teams: males and females.

The seven of them played until it was time to go (when the sun set);


	16. Photographs

Photographs

Garcia was at home, alone. She wasn't sure what to do alone though. She was getting tired of playing an online RP for reasons unknown, maybe because they were getting repetitive. She needed something else to do but she didn't know what. She looked around her apartment's walls and noticed photographs on them.

She went through her desk and found several photographs. There were photographs of her, her teammates, Gideon, Elle, Henry and one that caught her eye… it was a picture of Gideon with his arm around and standing next to Spencer. She felt a warming sensation when she looked at. She smiled.


	17. Quiet

Quiet

Everything was quiet in the floral shop. This concerned Gideon, who was normally quiet but not like this! He would occasionally talk to a rose or an orchid but this got strange looks. Ever since he's left the BAU, he had read a lot about plants, hence why he had become a florist.

That was another story though… The quietness was nagging and chewing on his brain. He wasn't used to it being so quiet! It must have been a first for the shop. There was only one customer there now, but she was quiet as well. She was smiling and looking at the beautiful flowers.

He had to do something about the silence! He happily walked up to the lady and decided to talk to her. "Hello, do you need any assistance?"

"No… I'm good with plants… I'm thinking about working here."

"That'd be nice," he smiled.


	18. Rubies

Rubies

Elle sighed as she walked through the jewellery store. She couldn't pick just one stone or ring. She had looked through the coral, tiger's eye, emeralds, sapphires, turquoise, silver, gold, platinum, Turritella agate (which are fossils of molluscs that can be tumbled/polished – they're really beautiful) and obsidian. However, she hadn't noticed the rubies.

Rubies were her favourite though. They reminded her of her mother, whose middle name was Ruby. Her birthstone was even a ruby. She didn't really like red, but there was just something about rubies that attracted her. It was their pristine beauty or their delicateness.

She gasped when she had finally found them. "Yes!" She mumbled to herself. She smiled and immediately bought some.


	19. Sharks

Sharks

Sharks fascinated Jack the most but Hotch thought they were interesting; in addition, they both loved their colours, shapes and sizes. Jack's favourite was the great white and Hotch's was whale shark. As they found out though, these two species were hard to keep in captivity and die within weeks.

They watched bull and blacktip sharks swim above them. Jack plastered his face against the glass and gasped when one of them got too close. Hotch smiled because he loved moments like these.


	20. Thistle

Thistle

Rossi loved thistles for obvious reasons. They were an iconic symbol for Scotland. As usual, he cherished his Scottish roots. Despite their prickly appearance, he loved their colour. His favourite colour was purple, which was the colour of thistles.

However, he had no idea that there was one growing in his yard until he walked out one day and noticed it. He smiled and looked at it closely. He knew that they were prickly, so he decided not to touch it. He knew that they were considered weeds, but he left it alone.

Mainly because of their beauty.


	21. Unusual

Unusual

It was an unusual day for Derek because Rossi said it was all right to wear whatever they would want. He wanted to be different and usual, so he decided to wear a crazy outfit – a shirt that was tie-dye and said 'The Doors'. He also had on a groovy tie-dye blue and green headband and holey jeans.

No one looked as usual as him. Reid wore his usually nerdy/work clothes; Emily, Garcia and JJ decided that they would wear a pink poodle skirts with a white poodles; Hotch decided to wear a Civil War era outfit as a Union general and Rossi decided to dress up as a Scottish royal guard.

The reason?

It was Halloween.


	22. Valentine

Valentine

JJ wanted to tell him but she was too scared. She had known him for years but never had the courage to tell him. She loved Spencer Reid. She had no way of telling him because she had fallen in love with William. However, she had fallen out of love with him. She had loved Reid way before William.

She just wished there was a way to prove it or say it. When Reid wasn't around, she decided to make him a Valentine. She decorated by gluing it with lots of red, purple, pink and white hearts with smiles on them.

She snuck around the building, making sure he wasn't looking. She had found him asleep and she lied it down on the table. She smiled happily and waited…


	23. Wet

Wet

It was pouring down raining. Amongst it was sleet and snow. Everyone was stuck inside, waiting for it to pass. While they waited, the rain began to freeze. They were bored even though Derek had his mangoes and Reid was playing chess with Emily.

Emily wasn't bored though. She loved being with Spence; she thought he was fun.

Her fun ended when she had remembered she needed to go to a meeting, which indeed might soak her. She had forgotten her umbrella. Reid smiled and handed her an umbrella. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," he smiled as she walked off, into the rain…


	24. XRay

X-ray

Spencer had accidentally broken his arm. He sighed and gulped while waiting for the doctor to finish examining his arm. "Is it broken?" He asked.

"Yes," the doctor hesitantly nodded. "I'm afraid so. We're going to have to take an x-ray to confirm it." He just nodded. He had remembered what had happened. He was helping Rossi put up some old boxes when he had accidentally fallen off the ladder. The usual instinct is to catch oneself when falling and that's exactly what happened to him.

Rossi felt dumb for what had happened, so he drove him to the hospital.

The doctor came back and showed him his x-ray. Reid knew all the bones of the human body. "It seems –"

"That I've broken my radius in two places," he replied in his smartass tone while grinning. The doctor sighed and nodded.


	25. Yacht

Yacht

Gideon grinned brightly when he saw his new yacht. It was white, green and blue. It was named "Old Maiden". He picked out the name; he wanted a name that was unique to him. He didn't care what the others thought, he just wanted to have fun and enjoy life.

He smiled as he got onto the small boat. Just as he was about to leave the dock, he looked down to see Rossi. He grinned. "Come aboard!" He called to him. Rossi smiled and jumped on.

"Thank you for letting me come aboard," Rossi smiled.

"No problem," he smiled and hugged Rossi. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Rossi replied.

The two spent the whole day fishing on Gideon's beautiful yacht.


	26. Zesty

Zesty

Elle decided to spice up her life and be zesty for once in her life. She had quit her stupid job at a day care. She was happy about that and decided to do something zestful. She decided to do something she always wanted to do. She wanted to be a landscapist.

She loved the beautiful pines, boxwoods, daffodils, pansies, birches, oaks, etc. that lined the city of Quantico. She always wanted to be able to plant beautiful plants everywhere. She smiled as she filled out an application.

She _knew_ she'd get that job.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't expecting so many hits... if you want me to, I'll make more with another franchise (like _CSI_)... if you want me to.**


End file.
